


A nigth between cars.

by ksiope



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Hot, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 18:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksiope/pseuds/ksiope
Summary: Dónde Lydia está muy caliente y la única persona cercana es Derek Hale.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Lydia Martin
Kudos: 1





	A nigth between cars.

La pelirroja trataba de relajar su respiración y tranquilizarse dentro del coche del alfa, haciendo todo lo posible por no mirar sus fuertes manos, las venas marcadas allí o lo ceñido que le quedaba el Henley gris que llevaba puesto. Cerró los ojos desviando su mirada por la ventana, los edificios moviéndose de forma rápida y sin importancia, no como em aroma varonil que desprendía aquél hombre junto a ella, era un olor fuerte, vibrante y a la par exquisito. “Si todos los hombres olieran así...” divagó la chica.

El coche se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo, la banshee miró con la ira que le provocaba su frustración sexual al semaforo que brillaba en rojo, un rojo tan fuerte e intenso como los de Derek cuando se transformaba. Lydia se recolocó en el asiento, tratando de ponerse cómoda o centrarse en cualquier otra cosa que la distrajese de lo excitada que estaba. Le dolían los pezones y sentía a la perfección como su vagina estaba húmeda solo por el hecho de estar a solas con aquél hombre.

Derek volvió a arrancar, poniéndose en marcha de nuevo hacia la casa de la pelirroja. Ella esperó a que cambió el de marcha para agarrar su mano y dejarla sobre su muslo, el lobo le dedicó una mirada fugaz frunciendo el ceño.

La mano se quedó allí, apretando el muslo de la chica por debajo de la falda que llevaba puesta, sucumbiendo a sus encantos pese a que todo en su cara le decía que estaba cabreado con ella. A Lydia se le escapó un ligero jadeo, llevando sus manos a sus pechos y apretandolos con la misma fuerza que el lobo apretaba su muslo.

—Joder—Murmuró, masajeando sus pecho aún con la camisa y el sujetador de por medio. El mayor subió un poco más su mano, subiendo la falda a la vez que se movía hacia los genitales de la chica. Sus dedos se pegaron a sus labios y los movió desde abajo hacia arriba con un ligero frote para comprobar cómo de húmeda estaba.

—Estoy conduciendo Lydia—Soltó alejando la mano para volver a cambiar de marcha, al momento de su mano estaba otra vez apretando su muslo.

La pelirroja dejó de masajearse los senos para coger la mano de su alfa y lamerle los dedos, sintiendo levemente su sabor mientras lamia los dedos y se metía todo lo posible en la boca. Su mirada clavada en Derek a la espera de un momento de debilidad en que su mirada se desviara.

—Derek—Gimió para provocarle a la par que guiaba la mano del hombre lobo debajo de su camiseta, con la mano libre se subió el brasier, dejando a completa disposición de la mano del lobo que tocase sus tetas como quisiera. El lobo lo hizo, pellizcando uno de los pezones antes de hacer círculos con el, luego lo estiro y lo pellizco.

Acto seguido su mano volvió al volante. La pelirroja soltó un quejido, llevando una de sus manos al borde de su pantie, bajándoselas y quedando enredada en uno de sus tobillos. A continuación la chica se giro levemente subiendo una de sus piernas al sillón mientras dejaba la otra pegada a la puerta del copiloto. Su mano fue directa a su vagina, masturbando su clitoris en movimientos circulares lentos, su otra mano comenzó a soltar los botones de su camiseta desde abajo hacia arriba. Su bra todavía estaba mal colocado, haciendo que uno de sus pechos quedase a la vista de quién quisiese verlo.

Se escapaban ligeros gemidos de entre sus labios mientras jugaba con su coño, masturbándose sin ningún reparo frente a aquél hombre tan fuerte y poderoso. Ver los fuertes bíceps del hombre lobo marcándose contra el henley que llevaba puesto, sus abdominales también llamando su atención, en cuanto al bulto en sus pantalones iba en aumento, haciendo sentir a la pelirroja orgullosa a la par que más caliente si era posible.

Estiró la pierna izquierda, doblándola para apretar el miembro de su compañero con el pie mientras seguía tocándose, empezando a tontear con meterse los dos dedos del medio. Derek pegó la pierna de la chica a su torso, llevó la mano a la palanca y con su firme agarre cambio la marcha.

—Hemos llegado—Soltó, dejando de tocar la palanca para acariciar desde el tobillo hasta la parte interna del muslo de la chica, quedando a escasos centímetros de su centro pero sin llegar a tocarlo. Lydia le miró, con los labios entreabiertos, su pecho subiendo y bajando con el deseo de la antelación, sus pupilas dilatadas, sus pezones erectos y su coño humedeciendo el sillón del camaro con sus jugos—. ¿Te bajas?

Preguntó, sus ojos tilitando en rojo, la única prueba que Lydia necesitaba para tener claro que el lobo quería aquello tanto como ella.

—¿Quieres que me baje?—Preguntó sin perder el tono pícaro que guiaba la conversación desde antes de que se quitara las bragas. Su mano volvió a moverse, entrando y saliendo cada vez con más agilidad de su vagina—. También puedo hacer otra cosa por ti.

Soltó, volviendo a mover su pie entorno al paquete del moreno, su mano libre viajó de su pecho hacia su boca, lamiendo sus dedos y metiéndoselos en la boca simulando una mamada para provocar más a su alfa.

—Bájate—Soltó, esta vez con los ojos completamente rojos, la chica era capaz de atestiguar que veía las uñas crecer de forma lenta para convertirse en garras.

—Está bien—Murmuró en aquél ambiente cargado. Se alejó del lobo, sentándose bien sin arreglarse la ropa, acto seguido abrió la puerta, sacando el pie que más cerca estaba. La pelirroja se giró, recorriendo lascivamente todo el cuerpo del lobo con la mirada. Al momento llevó sus manos a su espalda, desabrochando el sujetador que llevaba y quitándoselo para dejarlo en el suelo del camaro junto con sus panties—. Quédate con el juego.

Sacó la otra pierna del coche, saliendo completamente y empezando a caminar hacia la puerta de su casa. Una mano se cernió sobre ella apretándola contra la puerta del copiloto en un solo movimiento.

Una mano uniendo sus dos manos en la espalda, la otra apretando su cabeza contra el cristal. La lengua del lobo recorrió su cuello, empezando a la altura de las clavículas y terminando en la comisura de sus labios, donde se besaron con fuerza y en una lucha por ver quién le tenía más ganas a quién.

La pelirroja ganó, tirando del labio inferior del lobo con los dientes, permitiéndose ver como los colmillos también le habían crecido.

—Miau—Picó la pelirroja, moviéndose para quedar frente a frente con el lobo, su espalda apretada contra el coche y sus manos aún fuertemente agarradas a su espalda. El mayor se acercó a sus pechos sin dar tregua al pezón que no había tocado en su coche, pellizcándolo con las paletas conteniéndose para no hacerle daño. A su paso dejaba una cantidad considerable de marcas que no hacían más que provocarlo más.

—¿Me abres los pantalones?—Lydia fue incapaz de contener la sonrisa. De forma inmediata el lobo le dejó libre las manos, para que la chica sacara su miembro de sus pantalones y los boxers. Cuando el frío que hacía en la calle hizo contraste contra su polla caliente volvió a empotrar a la pelirroja contra el coche, esta vez quedando de espaldas a él.

Derek penetró su vagina, metiendo todo su miembro en un solo golpe. Una de sus manos volvía a contener las de la chica y la otra se enredó en su pelo para tirar del. En cuanto a la banshee, mientras el lobo embestía con golpes certeros pero lentos, ella estaba extasiada, sus pezones endurecidos por el frío y el roce contra la ventana del coche, todo su cuerpo entero entregado a lo que quisiese hacerle.

Esa idea la mojaba mucho más, se ponía caliente de solo pensar que el lobo que entraba y salía de ella, que mordía desde su cuello hasta media espalda dejando un camino de lo que al día siguiente serían moratones por su columna vertebral.

El lobo apretaba con fuerza sus muñecas, cada vez dándole más y más duro. Soltó su pelo para sujetarle la cadera y empezar con embestidas rítmicas y lo más certeras posibles, conociendo el punto exacto donde darle a **su** chica. La pelirroja apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del contrario, manteniendo el equilibrio de una forma imposible entre las embestidas y el placer que estaba sintiendo por toda la situacion y lo que los había llevado a ella.

Ella no tardó mucho más en llegar al orgasmo, quedando de pie por la distancia tan pequeña entre el coche y el lobo. Cuando él se hubo corrido, se alejó de ella, quien se agarró con fuerza al techo del coche, recobrando el aliento mientras sus pezones estaban pegados a la ventana, a la vista de Derek dentro del coche.

Cogió aire durante un par de minutos más, antes de alejarse del coche y empezar a caminar hacia su casa de nuevo. Sintiéndose bien follada y relajada por primera vez en todo el día.


End file.
